precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature
Definition A creature is an entity that is interacted with, unlike a character they often cannot be interacted with other than for purposes such as dropping loot. Rules The following is a list of rules most creatures must follow: * Creatures will usually opt to knock you down and steal from you first, rather than kill you outright. * Creatures can take anything if they beat you in combat, even quest items. * any Creature can be killed, even important Creatures, this is not an action to be taken lightly and it does have severe consequences. * Creature trading caravans are common, and shops are not restocked statically, but by one Creature getting from point A to point B. * Creature's have unique natures, and can do whatever they like, often they don't care about what the player wants or needs. * Creature's can do whatever they like with their statically given items, even their quest items, they will generate context for their actions and also record their own buy/sell history so the player can track down the quest items, items never truly disappear from the game, even currency. * every creature has motivations, such as they don't like cities, they like small areas with little population where they can live in peace, npcs are smart and will know where players are least and most visiting, and creatures will be born near creatures of shared interest, if the peace is disturbed, they CAN and WILL move to locations that better suit their motivations. No static camps. if a group of creatures are harassed enough they WILL leave and create absolute change. * as creature spawns are finite and some items looted from mobs are rare, although a creature may not be extinct, certain drops from that creature will be unobtainable. * you'll occasionally see powerful creatures doing things, but won't actually fight these or see them again until much later. * When you kill something that is prey of another more powerful creature, they will instead roam in those areas around the corpses, when these are killed, they will also be prey to something larger. * if a creature drops a unique item, it must be made up of part(s) of the visible anatomy so if an item drops that item is basically a part of the creature, for instance a creature that produces smoke will drop the smoke producing parts of it's anatomy. Ideas The following is a list of ideas not yet structured into creatures. * The really dangerous npcs have been there and done that, so permanently killing them makes them drop a lot of great stuff. * a mob that instead of doing temporary damage actually permanently removes your health. * although you aren't meant to kill the first enemy in the game as it's far too strong, killing it will grant you loot. * enemies are really strong, until you find out their weaknesses, not all enemies will have weaknesses, some enemies are simply stronger than you can defeat. * Random encounters with powerful npc's that can be slain. * a creature that eats rare ore as a delicacy. * A weak npc that when defeated the first time becomes unbeatably powerful.